


Behind Closed Doors

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Rape, Sibling Incest, Torture, Violence, euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s true, looking can be deceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.

**Minas Tirith**

It was the day when Lord Éomer appeared with Lady Éowyn. This was the day when Faramir saw the kindness that his brother first gave him, after lots nights of nightmares and pain.

Boromir moved his hands softly stroking the unharmed spot of Faramir’s back, his eyes locked on his lover’s form, and never left him.

Faramir could swear that he could see the heat behind Boromir’s hazel eyes as he stared at him, hoping at least that at night he would be pliant as he is to him in that moment.

Boromir kissed him with passion, and Éowyn saw it, telling her brother with excitement in her voice, “Look at them, they are so sweet together…”

Éomer too was amazed at how these two men that he knew, were so sexy in front of his eyes as they kissed with lust.

‘I wish I could kidnap Boromir for my own fantasies…’ Éomer thoughts as he licked his lips.

Éomer followed the brothers, wondered where they are going, though his eyes scanned Boromir’s ass he walked behind them.

Then the last thing that he remembered was Éowyn’s voice calling his name, fear was in her voice.

~*~

**In Boromir and Faramir’s room…**

Boromir tied Faramir’s legs and hands to the bed, so Faramir was face down on the pillow.

Then with a evil smile, Boromir took the whip that he placed the night before on the dirt floor, and started whipping the battered back of Faramir, who was still trying to overcome the pain from the previous nights.

Whip after whip, and Faramir sucked his tongue, not wishing to show his weakness to his older brother, even if it will be screaming from the pain in his back, and from the repeated rapes. Faramir knew that he should be brave, but he knew as well, that hope sometimes stays, and sometimes vanishes, gone with the wind.

“Beg for me, Faramir!” Boromir ordered before he slid his thick cock inside Faramir’s abused anus.

“P… please…” Faramir said painfully as he could felt the sharp pain increased in his battered body.

“Good.” Boromir sneered at him, as he spanked Faramir’s butt cheeks. 

Boromir pushed his erection inside, one of his hands rubbing the trapped length of his little brother, as he thrust with no mercy, deeper and faster. Boromir could feel the pleasure build in his body with every thrust he did.

Faramir felt so useless and helpless against his brother, the pain easily growing in every inch of his body, and then he gave up, falling into the cold darkness that called to him every night.

Boromir could feel his brother’s body go limp against him, he smiled, looking at the window as he continued thrusting until he came inside the bloody hole. He noticed the sun setting on the horizon, as he gave one last thrust before pulling his thick length out, and smirked, “Pity… he did not take long…”

Boromir left his brother tied, while he fell asleep beside him. He covered his hands over the blue-bloodied bruises on Faramir, confirming the man still had breath in him.

‘I wonder how much time he will last tomorrow…’ a thought crossed inside the older man, as smile pressed on his face. In his sleep – dream, he thought of what he should do to him next, before the visit of lady Éowyn and Éomer forced his brother to reveal the hell of his ordeal.

****

The End!


End file.
